1. Field of Invention
The field of invention relates to commode apparatus and more particularly pertains to an improved child commode seat wherein the same is used for both adults and small children.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various commode seat constructions are utilized in prior art for use with children, such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,461,046 and RE 32,807 to Adams (1984 & 1988) wherein a multiple toilet seat assembly of the type that permits the selective use of an appropriate sized opening for the selective use by a particular individual. Having a lid or cover, a child seat and an adult lid, with multiple splash shields. Both U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,461,046 and RE 322,807 require multiple toilet seats and multiple hinges making this toilet seat costly to manufacture and costly to the consumer. Due to the design of each seating component having an extended lip portion designed to protrude into the lower opening to prevent lateral movement in the seats when in the in-use or operative position would also add considerable amount of labor and materials at the time of manufacture. Also, the needed expense of having to purchase additional bumpers for the toilet seat would add an additional cost to this family toilet seat.
U.S. design 305,357 to Ritzer (1991) wherein multiple toilet seat assembly is used without the use a splash shield, thus permitting liquid to come in contact with the adult commode seat. This toilet seat assembly also utilizes two separate seats and a lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,818 to Nawoj (1993) wherein a child seat insert apparatus consisting of a central tubular conduit projecting down from the seat outer edge, comprising of an "S" shaped interior cavity splash shield with several mesh antisplash sock coverings to cover the splash shield. The need for the tubular conduit projecting down from the seat would increase the amount of material needed for manufacturing the child commode seat apparatus, thus increasing the cost to the public. The need for the mesh antisplash sock coverings for the splash shield would cause an unsanitary condition in use as well as in replacing the sock covering.
U.S. design 309,176 to Sessions (1990) wherein a multiple toilet seat assembly is used with the use of a small splash shield. The manufacture of the multiple seat apparatus would be costly to manufacture and costly to the consumer.
U.S. design 333,345 to Strahan (1993) wherein a combination toilet seat does not provide a splash shield and the child's seat does not adequately cover the commode, thus enabling the child's legs to come into contact with the top rim of the commode. Also, the adult seat straddles the child seat in the rear, thus weakening the adult seat structure.
U.S. design 306,899 to Miller (1990) wherein a multiple toilet seat assembly is used with the use of a small splash shield with the small seat nestled inside the open cover. This design uses two toilet seats and a lid, as well as a special hinge assembly which would increase the cost and resale to the consumer.
As such, it may be apparent that there continues to be a need for a new and improved family toilet seat as set forth by the instant invention which addresses the problem of ease of use, cost of manufacture as well as the effectiveness in construction in the proper orientation of a child in the use of a toilet structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills the needs for the adult as well as the child.